


Awakenings

by faithinthepoor



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 11:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithinthepoor/pseuds/faithinthepoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble written for the Sloth challenge at <a href="http://femslash100.livejournal.com/profile">femslash100</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Awakenings

**Author's Note:**

> Set during Epiphan (before the scene with Kate and Angel at the Hyperion)

Tardiness is not something that she is often accused of and she hates that her delay allowed him to be a hero. In a way she would rather the women in front of her had died than have him save her and cause his Messiah complex to grow. That is a truly alarming thought, she can not believe that even a small part of her would prefer to have someone live when their death would have meant pain and suffering for him. Lockley begins to stir and she knows she must flee, not just the room but the woman. She can’t allow herself to care this much for someone, can’t permit the lapses in judgment this could spawn. She runs her fingers across a pale check before planting one final kiss on Kate’s lips and leaves knowing that she has to destroy this thing between them before it destroys her.


End file.
